


loop

by leisvrely



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Short Story, groundhog day vibes, tbh this is just a short little idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24900031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leisvrely/pseuds/leisvrely
Summary: kageyama woke up on the seventeenth of july with a feeling of the wind knocked out of his lungs.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	loop

**Author's Note:**

> dunno why but the song "aglow" by the rare occasions inspired this

Kageyama woke up on the seventeenth of July with a feeling of the wind knocked out of his lungs. It took a few moments to register exactly where he was, despite him having woken up here a thousand times before. Sunshine streamed into his bedroom through the gauzy curtains, revealing it to be the same as it always had been. 

Yet something felt off. 

With some difficulty, he pulled both legs from under the duvet to hang over the side of his bed as he swiped the back of his palm across his forehead. 

_ Gross.  _

He was covered in sweat. It was disgusting to discover that it wasn’t just his forehead. The shirt he wore was soaked in the front, probably the back as well. Peeling it off to get rid of the nasty feeling, he noticed something odd, however. The back was torn near the bottom, a clean cut straight through the fabric. Kageyama frowned, unsure of however it had gotten there but completely certain that Miwa would kick his ass for tearing more clothing. 

That was the other off thing. No matter how his day went, Kageyama never remembered falling asleep, and he never  _ ever  _ remembered tearing his clothing. Yesterday he had woken up in jeans, completely fucked on one side. His sister had gone off on him for hours about that one, wondering why he had to mess up everything he owned and how by the end of the summer she would just stop buying his clothes completely. 

Showering would probably be the best way to actually start his day. The grimy feeling of sweat bothered him, and even though he had nowhere to be today he felt like he needed to get ready. Prepare. 

_ What?  _

He stopped in the middle of the bathroom, a little bothered by that last thought. Prepare for what? Kageyama was in the middle of his summer vacation, there was little to nothing he had to prepare for, except maybe going to bed in the middle of the night like every other kid. But had he? No matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t remember what he did last night. Not a single event came to mind. 

Kageyama turned on the water in his shower, continuing to undress and scowl over his own foggy state of mind. Perhaps it was a dream. Not this, but something. Something he had dreamt caused him to forget what happened last night and he just assumed every night had been the same. 

No. That wasn’t it. 

But it was something.

Sighing, he got into the shower. Warm water ran over his body as he closed his eyes, appreciating the fake-feeling of rain. His relaxation ended, however, as the waterproof shelf that stuck onto his shower wall slipped and a few bottles of hair product and soap fell to the ground. Of course,  _ something  _ had to come and ruin it. The scowl returned as he picked up the bottles, placing them instead upright on the edge of the wall by the floor. He could fix the shelf later. 

“Tobio!” His sister called from outside of the bathroom. The rest of her sentence was unintelligible, sounds of water masking her words. 

It was annoying, really, to deal with this so soon after waking up. All Kageyama wanted was to shower. All Kageyama wanted to do was get to tomorrow. 

_ Oh. That was new.  _

Miwa called his name once more, annoyed and telling him to come outside. With anger fueled by a thousand suns, Kageyama forcefully shut off the shower and opened the curtain. He stomped down on what he expected to be bathroom tile, instead meeting the wet soap he had disregarded and forgot to pick up. 

Falling happened faster than he could process. Up had become down as he slipped backwards, slamming his head down on the corner of the shower so hard that there was an audible cracking noise. His last conscious thought was that of complete terror; he could see the inside of his own head sliding to the drain with the rest of the water. The lights turned out, and everything went dark.

Kageyama woke up on the seventeenth of July with a pounding headache at the back of his skull and the feeling like he had done this before. 

**Author's Note:**

> lmao rip dumb bitch
> 
> considered writing a series but i dont have the patience and neither do you
> 
> make sure to wash your hands, stay home, and stay healthy. stay safe, babes, i'll cya^^


End file.
